Just Another Day
by Phearo
Summary: Given freedom by the man in the mask, he travels to seek the right way home- Appearing on a world similar, yet vastly different. (Yeah, I know my summary is horrible)


He stood, unmoving, at the gates between life and death.

Chains shackled him still, as his petrified body acts as demise's seal.

With only the darkness and rare velvet draped maiden to greet him, he reminisces:

His very quest was uncertain, as doors open only as he pass through another-

But he trekked onward, even unknowing of his path's end.

His final goal was to stop the death's grasp of reaching humanity-

To ultimately halt Nyx's appearance to the world at large.

Though for this noble act- a sacrifice was needed.

And so the brave hero, fully knowing of his fate, stepped forth and accepted it.

Yet as days, months, years pass on, his determination never lingered.

His fiery heart, fueled by both his own will and others..

Continued to shine bright against the ever pushing threat!

And, as reward for his effort, a man appeared.

He, who donned a butterfly's mask, freed the brave adolescent-

But, alas, the young man could never go back from where he came..

But the mysterious man, now shrouded in butterflies, revealed-

That if one route is blocked, he needs only to take another.

With a smile, the mysterious man prepares a velvet door, giving his hand to the secret hero-

And the boy returned his kindness, taking his hand and gladly accepting the offer.

And so, as the light engulfs the brave one's body, he closes his eyes and breathes heavily…

Readying himself for another journey.

* * *

The radiant heat from the sun beamed into the room, and the newspaper club was practically boiling, along with its members.

"Ugh, why did it have to be so hot today!?" The club's eldest, and naturally, its president, Gin, groaned.

He hardly had anything to complain about though, as, per usual, the load is dumped upon is subordinates.

Normally, it would just been one of the group's ordinary days.

Though, the knock on the door disproved that idea.

With a gentle creak, the door was opened by Tsukune's first ever companion, the ever kind vampire, Moka.

"Excuse me, this is where newspaper club is, correct?"

A young man, slightly older than the pure-hearted maiden in front of him, asked stoically.

"Um, yes! Do you have any business with us?" The pink haired lass asked the young bluenette curiously back.

Tsukune, busy enough as he is, turned to the sound of Moka's voice-

Something was held back.

In a moment, he felt the entire room's atmosphere change, from the simple enthusiasm that accompanied their work, to a threatening hum.

"I'd love to inquire if you still had any positions left? I was…. ordered by a peculiar bus driver to do so."

Tsukune pondered with that last statement.

"The bus driver?" He whispered inwardly. The same person that brought him here to this school- that man had always had an incredibly _unsettling_ aura around him. Did he have some sort of plan that involves the blue haired male and the club?

"Yo, if came to ask any questions, I'm your best bet. I'm the head honcho here, 'ter all. " The president of the club got up and moved towards the stranger. After a pat on the shoulder, he signaled the bluenette to follow him.

It was confusing Tsukune even more. Fortunately, before he spiraled into the pits of anxiety, a smash from the hand atop his table woke him up.

"Tsukune, didn't you notice anything from him?" the hand's owner inquired. The succubus was aggressively assertive as she normally where, but it was apparent that a tinge of nervousness filled her. The other members of the club also looked at him, agreeing with the seductress' suspicion.

"What was it?" Tsukune gulped. He honestly didn't notice anything different from the boy, so whatever the others are detecting was hidden well enough that only the others could discover it.

"He kinda…" Moka began to word her worries.

"He smelled like you; a human." Though the ice woman had beat her to the punch.

This-

This is bad.

Coming from another human, you can't exactly stay here without being half dead most of the time. The boy also didn't look the part of a person who can survive a collision with any monster's fist.

This made Tsukune clench his own teeth. Why did they have to do this, again? Isn't _twice_ already enough? He wasn't sure what the old driver had in store, or if there was any others that knew of the blue-haired teen's identity. But questions can come later, as Tsukune knew what he wanted to do.

* * *

**A/N: Phearo here. Guess what you do if you can't think of another chapter for your stories? Make a whole 'nother one! Oh well, it's going to be a relatively short story, and so it's not really going to follow any canon events. I guess you can call it an in-between thing..? Unless I decide I think it would be better for Minato Arisato to play a part, but the future only knows~**


End file.
